


Prison Break

by Werewolfbeans



Category: Original Work, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Giveaway, Teratophilia, as in they got the hots for each other but they dont confess in the story, female human - Freeform, male monster, monster/human, platonic, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfbeans/pseuds/Werewolfbeans
Summary: Gisela knew what she had to do, when she saw what a back-woods zoo was doing with a naga. But can she even hope to break him out?





	Prison Break

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr werewolfbeans, and written September 2017.

If there was a certain point in time she could pinpoint, a specific time in her life that Gisela could look back on, and ask herself, where did shit go wrong, she’s pretty sure it’d be the moment she decided to climb over the tall fence surrounding the zoo. 

 

It wasn’t like she  _ wanted  _ to break the law! She’s a good noodle- top of her class, valedictorian, office job- she isn’t a criminal! Yet, here she was- clad in scratchy, all-black clothes, wearing a beanie in eighty degree heat, at two in the morning. Trying to break into a fairly shitty zoo. She isn’t sure HOW she got to this point, and honestly, the spike going up her ass is making it hard to care, at this point.

 

She supposes she could trace it back to when she first came to the zoo. She had just moved into the area- hell, the  _ state  _ only a month ago. She had been transferred from her old job- not that she minded, since she had no connections to her old home. She had visited the zoo on the advice given by a new coworker- who had said it was “unlike any other”. Maybe it had a liger? She had hoped not- that’s always a bad sign, usually.

 

It wasn’t until  _ after  _ she had gone through the entrance gates, did she get what they meant. This wasn’t a zoo full of elephants, tigers, or cute panda bears. This was a god damn slave house, is what it was. She could see creatures in all the cages- creatures with  _ her  _ face. Not literally, mind you- but they looked far too human to be in a zoo. She remembers seeing an old minotaur, sirens with muzzles on, mermaids in tanks, the whole shebang. Her stomach turned the entire time, and judging from the pleading gazes from the ‘monsters’, she thinks they could feel it.

 

But, there was  _ one  _ exhibit that took her breath away, whether for better or worse. It was one of the last ones the blonde visited, and it was, in her opinion, the worst. It was a snake person- the sign read ‘Naga’- trapped in a glass enclosure barely big enough for his snake counterparts. She could tell he was cramped in there, and, judging by how scrawny he looked, was probably starving himself from stress. He looked absolutely  _ horrible _ .

 

And yet, Gisela found herself drawn to him. His slanted, red eyes bore into her soul, his bi-colored scales still glistened, if only a tad, and his hair, although greasy from lack of care, still looked strong and healthy. He was both the most miserable, and most beautiful person she had ever seen. It was almost as if she  _ knew  _ he was a good person- even if he could squeeze the life out of her, with that red and black tail of his. 

 

The moment they locked eyes, it was like a switch flipped in her. She knew she had to help him get out. How she would, she didn’t know. Where she’d even keep him was a question she didn’t even WANT to think about. How do you keep a fourteen foot long  _ naga  _ a secret? Her apartment is barely big enough for her!

 

Not to mention she doesn’t know a DAMN thing about snakes.

 

….Oh well. It could be a learning experience.

 

And so, three weeks later, after visiting him near daily, Gisela felt that it was now or never. She had plenty of “snake food” at the house, she managed to install that, in her opinion, too expensive heat lamp in the spare room, AND a care guide on snakes. Granted, the blonde doubts that’ll help with  _ nagas _ , but she can dream!

 

Thankfully, she  _ had  _ actually bothered to try and communicate with the naga man. She learned his name was Ezekiel (She called him Zeke for short), and he was taken from his home by these humans, as a young child. This was all he knew, and he was unsure of the outside world.. He was incredibly passive aggressive, rude, grumpy, and abrasive at the best of times. And they clicked immediately. Gisela was only going out on a limb with this, but she has a feeling that he feels it too- which is why he agreed to come with her, should she manage to pull this off.

 

She had to do  _ something,  _ after all.

As she fell to a thud inside the ‘zoo’, she suddenly felt...a lot less adventurous. She had a cold ball of nerves in her heart, and a bundle of hot energy in her stomach, that she’s pretty sure is her lunch coming back to haunt her. Still, she got up, brushed herself off, and swallowed whatever was trying to come back up. 

 

As she began to make her way to the ‘reptile house’, she couldn’t help but notice how empty and destitute the place really was. She thought, idly, how it reminded her of the cartoony exaggerations of how prison-like zoos were made to seem in those propaganda films. True, the outside attractions and walkways were very well taken care of- but the exhibits and enclosures were bare, grey, and depressing.

 

As Gisela looked upon the creatures sleeping (or watching her, intently), she wish she could do so much more for them. Take them all far, far away from here, take them back to their real homes. 

 

But she’s wishing a fool’s wish- she knows this.

 

As she neared the house, her spirits began to lift- if only a tad. She had managed to sneak by most of the guards, and she knew there were no cameras in this place- it’d give too much evidence to those trying to close the zoo down. She could practically smell the old gas in her truck, driving down the highway back home, with Zeke in the bed of it. She was already practically home free!

 

As she stepped through the wide, open space of the house, she was reminded of why she had to get him out of here. It stunk like a baby had shit itself, and then thrown up, it was dingy and she’s relatively sure that’s fucking  _ mold  _ in the corner- not to mention the deplorable conditions the “reptiles” were kept in.

 

She swallowed her nerves, and set out to go find Zeke.

 

As she stepped through the reptile house, she made it a point to not look at the others housed in there. She knew if she saw any other creature looking at her with those sad eyes, she couldn’t contain herself anymore. 

 

Eventually, she found Zeke’s exhibit. It...really was rather small. She knew snakes usually had to have tanks they could stretch out, fully, in, but Zeke’s tank was at the  _ most _ , half of his length- and, considering how he was  _ easily  _ fourteen feet long (and seven, when he was ‘standing’), you’d say he’s pretty cramped in there. She couldn’t imagine being stuck in an empty, concrete box that’s half her size. 

 

Then again, that’s the entire reason she’s here. She approached the glass, tapping on it a little. With it being so dark, she couldn’t quite see into the tank- and she didn’t know if it was a permanent house, or just something they stuff him in for humans to gawk at.

 

Apparently, it was the former- Zeke approached the front of the glass, and put a hand on it. Gisela frowned- she can’t believe he has to  _ sleep  _ in this thing- and dug in her backpack. She had brought some glass cutters- don’t ask how she got them, because even she doesn’t know- just in case. Bringing them out, she motioned for him to move back- which he did, and tried to cut the glass herself.

 

And quickly found out they didn’t work. She rubbed her face, and looked around- surely there was an office somewhere, right? She could see an outline in his enclosure where a door was, so that had to be a way out- right? After taking a look around the entire building (which isn’t that large, but more winding and a tad confusing than anything), she finally found an ‘Employees Only’ door. Stepping through it, she found it was a secret ‘hall way’ behind the exhibits, with the creatures’ names on the outside of the doors. After getting lost, and wandering around for about ten minutes, she finally found Zeke’s enclosure. Thankfully, it seemed to be akin to a ‘latch’ lock, and not a key lock, so all she had to do was shift the heavy deadbolt, and open the (frankly, way-too-small) door. The naga must’ve been waiting for her, since he immediately bolted out of the enclosure, knocking her over.

 

She sat up with a huff, only to find him looking at her with a very, very unnerving look. Her frown melted into a worried look, and she suddenly, vividly, remembered that she had read about wild nagas eating humans. Surely he wouldn’t eat her- she was here to rescue him!

 

Or maybe that was just part of his plan to begin with.

 

She sat there, staring up at him for a few tense, nerve-wracking moments. When he finally moved, she flinched- only for him to offer his hand to her. She stared at it for a few moments, noticing how, despite looking like skin, it was still much more scaly than usual. Gisela nervously took it, and, with surprising (or not) strength, Zeke hauled her to her feet.

 

Wow, buy her dinner first, at least.

 

The blonde brushed herself off, and nodded at him- as if saying okay, it’s now or never. He nodded back in understanding, and they both set off to the car. Getting out was almost as easy as getting in- they almost ran into a guard, but, he was too busy with his phone to  _ really  _ notice them, thankfully. After Gisela struggled (and fell) over the fence again, with Zeke following suit, she crammed him into the bed of her truck, threw the tarp over him, securing it so it wouldn’t fly off, and sped off into the night.

 

Even as she drove home, speeding just a  _ tad _ , Gisela couldn’t believe what she just did. Did she REALLY just commit a (probably federal) crime? Was it even really a crime if it was breaking someone out of, basically, slavery? What would Zeke do now, that he wasn’t confined in that cage? Would he eat her? Would he leave while she was sleeping? All these questions raced through her mind, making that ball of nerves even bigger. 

 

She guesses she’ll just cross that bridge when she gets to it, then.

 

After a thirty minute, panic-ridden drive, she finally arrived at her apartment complex. Thankfully, because it was such a shitty area (fantastic rent, though!), no one was out at this time. She made sure the coast was clear- of both humans, and cameras- she threw the tarp off of him. While he looked freaked out as soon as it was off, she couldn’t help but notice how relieved he looked to see her- and how his expression softened. Perhaps he didn’t totally hate humans quite yet…

 

By time they got to her door, unlocked it, and rushed inside, Gisela was already feeling the effects of staying up so late. She was so, SO glad she didn’t have work tomorrow….

 

As she stood against the door, trying to make sense of everything, she couldn’t help the little giggle that slipped out. She actually fucking did it. She managed to sneak a fourteen-foot NAGA out of a zoo, and into her house. Zeke seemed to have caught on, and let out a nervous laugh of his own. That seemed to set them both off, because for the next two minutes, they couldn’t help but fucking  _ cackle  _ at what had just went down. 

 

Zeke seemed to be  _ especially  _ ecstatic about his new-found freedom, because suddenly, Gisela was caught in a vice-like embrace, as he nearly swung her around in damn near childish  _ glee _ . Gisela couldn’t help but laugh like a love-struck school girl, before patting his arms and shoulders. “Okay, okay!” She laughed out, “Put me down, big guy! You’re gonna make me  _ sick  _ if you keep this up-”

He let out another nervous laugh, calming down, and carefully set her on her feet. “Apologies,” He said, “I couldn’t help myself-”

 

Wow, okay. Gisela had no idea he sounded  _ that  _ nice. His voice was deep, and incredibly smooth. He had a slight huskiness to it, as if he was older than he appeared, along with a certain accent that the human couldn’t  _ quite  _ place on the map. He spoke in such a way, it almost sent chills down her spine.

 

Almost.

 

“Hey- it’s alright, Zeke. I’d do the same thing, probably,” Gisela said, nervous rubbing the back of her neck. “Hey- why don’t I, uh, show you to your room? I already got it set up, so, uh. Yeah. You’re probably really-”

 

He cut her off, sensing that she was going on a ramble (and she was thankful for that), by holding up a hand. “That sounds lovely, human. Lead the way, please.”

 

She nodded, ignoring the obvious heat in her cheeks, and lead him to the spare room. When they stepped in, he seemed to inspect the room for any ‘faults’, going over to the heat lamp (which was turned on, currently), and making sure everything was to his liking. Either that, or he was just getting comfortable. Snakes are weird, okay!

 

When he seemed to be comfortable enough to stop wiggling around, Gisela took that as her cue to finally, FINALLY, go to sleep. As much as she’d love to talk with her new roommate, she could already feel her eyelids drooping.

 

“I’ll leave you to it, then,” She said, turning to leave. His tail curling around her leg stopped her, however, and she looked back to see him ‘sitting’ up.

 

“Wait, hu-” He paused, before frowning just a tad. “Gisela. Please- if it’s alright with you, I’d...enjoy a few moments together.”

 

She was surprised- and it showed on her face, she’s sure, but, really, she wasn’t too surprised. As she thought, and may have mentioned, she felt as if they’d known each other a life time. Her expression softened, and she nodded- “Of course. I just didn’t know if you were sick of humans yet,” she joked, and sat down next to him. He snorted at the ‘joke’, and, curling his tail around them both, settled in.

 

Gisela had a funny feeling that this wasn’t as platonic as it seemed.

 

He had a funny feeling that she didn’t quite mind.


End file.
